


Playing with Fire

by BlackxFirexTazz



Category: One Piece
Genre: Don't Judge Me, F/M, I just can't resist the temptation, Mostly Kid/OFC but gotta give the others some love too, will get smutty
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-21 10:36:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11355729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackxFirexTazz/pseuds/BlackxFirexTazz
Summary: Eustass Kid finds Tazz for sale at a slave auction in Sabaody Archipelago. After she frees herself, she entertains herself by riling the flame-haired captain up. She joins his crew and her shenanigans ensue.





	1. Stirring the Embers

For a reason unknown to him, Eustass Kid was sitting at the very back of an auction house in Sabaody Archipelago with his crew surrounding him. His presence was baring down on anyone near him, so that assured that the seats around him were cleared. He slung his arms over the back of his seat, the metal of his left one groaning a bit from the movement.

He contemplated just leaving before the next potential slave caught his attention. His eyes widened a bit at the woman he hadn't seen in two years since they first met at the same island and almost same situation, though this time she was being auctioned. The auctioneer gestured towards her as she examined her normal cuffs, "Next we have the infamous pirate and mysterious twelfth Supernova, Monkey D. Tazz! Don't let her scars discourage you! They only add to her dark and dangerous beauty!"

He let his eyes trail over her, staring at the eye-patch over her right eye, how her black sleeveless shirt with cream fur around the shoulders fit her torso like a glove, and the rather baggy camouflage cargo pants tucked in to black boots. He smirked to himself as how she stood proud to her full height before her eye caught sight of him. When she saw him, a smirk came to her face and she lifted her chained hands and interrupted the auctioneer, "Yo, Eustass!"

The small, rotund man stared at her with his mouth open, shocked that she had the guts to cut him off, before he trailed his eyes to the intimidating man she was addressing. The man's face drained of color as Kid stood and started walking towards the stage as he spoke, "How the hell did you get yourself in this situation?" Everyone stared at the two pirates and the auctioneer held his hands up, "S-Sir, please return to your seat. There is an auction in progress..."

His words fell on deaf ears as Tazz waved a hand, "Fuck if I know. I think someone slipped something in my drink at the bar. Although these idiots know my name, they apparently didn't do their research to learn that they can't use normal restraints on me." She tensed her arms and with a yank, snapped the chain connecting her cuffs and yanked the longer ones on each cuff from their spot on the floor before wrapping them around her arms. She looked over to the shorter man, "Oi, Short-round. I'm leaving now so sorry you didn't get any money."

Once she hopped off the stage, the whole auction house was cleared in a matter of minutes from the two, unrestrained pirates being there. Kid smirked to himself as he followed her out of the building with his crew in tow. Once the exited, Tazz turned her head and her eye lit up when she caught sight of Killer before she waltzed over to the Massacre Soldier.

She smirked and walked around him, trailing her eye up and down his body appreciatively, "Lookin' good, Killer~!" The blond chuckled and crossed his arms over his chest, "I could say the same to you. That auctioneer was right. Those scars make you look badass." She stretched her arms over her head, putting on a little show for them, "I'm glad you think so~! It's good to know that my looks aren't wasted."

She then looked up at Wire with a blank stare before smirking, "Well, hello Daddy Long-Legs." The tall man just stared at her before sighed and pinching the bridge of his nose as she moved on to Heat. She looked the fire-breather over, "Nice. I think I'll have to get me a top like that."

She finally caught sight of Kid's metal arm and pointed at it, "You lost yours, too?" The man frowned, confused at her words, "The hell are you talking about?" She raised her left arm and he just noticed the metal that replaced flesh. They watched her as she flexed the gloved hand, "Lost my right leg, too. Luckily, I got my brother's shipwright to make me replacements."

She smirked and glanced at his lips, "So, I have to know. Is the size of your arm compensating for something?" Kid's nonexistent brow twitched and he scowled as he took a step forward to tower over her, "The fuck did you say?" She put a hand on her hip and shifted her weight to one foot, "Well, the size of your metal arm leads me to believe that you're trying to make up for lacking in another...department."

Her smirk grew as a vein began to pulse in the imposing man's forehead and she continued, "Or is it just that you're bad at telling sizes. Then again, I wouldn't be surprised considering that you wear lipstick and all." Kid's right hand shot out and grabbed her by the throat before whirling her around and slamming her back into a nearby tree. She didn't even flinch and just watched him with smirk, "What's this? Did I ruffle your feathers?"

Kid leaned close to her face and scowled, "Watch what you say, woman." Behind him, Killer sighed and shook his head, "She played you like a fiddle, Kid." He glanced over his shoulder at his first mate, "The hell are you talking about?"

The blond nodded his head towards Tazz and his captain looked back, scowl deepening at the smug look on her face before his gaze was drawn to her mouth as her tongue was dragged over her lips. She put a hand on his chest before sliding it down.

The touch distracted him and his eyes widened a fraction and he growled deeply at her but didn't move to stop her. He found himself being drawn to her piercing orange eye before the sounds of guns being pointed their way made him snap back to reality. Tazz chuckled and removed her hand from him as she looked at the surrounding marines, "Looks like we've got company."

Kid momentarily tightened his grip on her throat before reluctantly releasing her and turning to the leader of the marines. The captain pointed at the group, "Kid Pirates and Monkey D. Tazz! You are all under arrest!" Tazz hummed and was suddenly standing by the marine captain, having used Soru to get closer, "You'll have to catch us first~!"

They all took a moment to process her movement that was too fast for their eyes to keep up with before the marines jumped back and aimed at her. She waggled a finger like she was scolding a child, "It isn't very nice to point guns at people." She shifted her weight to her left foot while she raised her right leg completely vertical in the air with dirt trailing after it before she brought her heel down on top of the captain's head and smashed him to the ground.

There was a second delay before a large crater formed under the now unconscious man and she ground her boot against his cheek while looking at the other soldiers. She moved her arms to let the chains around them slip off before she swung them around two pairs of soldiers before yanking and crashing them together. Some of the marines even began to tremble as her eye narrowed before a pulse of Haki left her.

The surrounding marines dropped like flies from the force of her Haki and Kid frowned as he felt a small shake in his right hand while Killer let out a low whistle and crossed his arms to hide the minute tremor from them, "Conqueror's Haki. Figures that she'd have it considering her lineage." Tazz smirked to herself and started walking off before turning her head to Kid, "By the way, thanks for the money, Sweetcheeks." The redhead's nonexistent brows furrowed before his eyes widened and he patted down the pockets of his coat before growling when he saw the bag of money being tossed up and down in her hand, "That bitch!"

Killer chuckled and watched her walk away, "Like I said: played you like a fiddle." Kid held his left arm out towards her and used his 'Attract' ability. He growled again when she was still moving farther away as she waved back at them before turning and disappearing around a building.

He quickly followed after her only to stop when she was nowhere in sight. He scowled and looked around before continuing his search for the infuriating woman elsewhere. Meanwhile, Tazz was sat on the roof of the building she had disappeared behind and she was counting the coins in the pouch and watching Kid tear the place apart as she heard someone land behind her.

The person stood next to her and watched, "You know you're playing with fire, right?" Killer sat down before catching the bag of money as it was tossed to him. Tazz draped an arm over a bent knee and smirked as she watched the fierce captain run around, "Oh, I know. It's just too much fun messing with him."

She turned her head to Killer, "So, you wanna pretend you caught me or should I just walk up with you?" He hummed in thought before a deep chuckle left him, "I'll pretend that I caught you. You look pretty good all chained up." She smirked and stood with the blond right after. She held her still cuffed wrists out to him, "Could you do something about this first? My wrist is starting to get sore."

He got out one of his scythes before cutting off her cuffs. She gave a thankful smile as she rubbed her human right wrist that had a red mark around it. Killer picked up the chains that were attached to the cuffs before turning her around and putting her hands behind her back.

He wrapped the chain around her just under her chest before tightening them a bit and locking them in place with a lock he for some reason had in his pocket. They both jumped down from the roof before Killer picked her up and slung her over his shoulder with his arm over her thighs and going to find his captain. When he found Kid, the man was fuming and breaking random boxes before he looked over at his first mate, grinning when he saw the woman over his shoulder, "Nice work, Killer."

Kid walked around the blond so that Tazz was facing him and he leaned towards her. He ignored the nonchalant smirk on her face and grabbed her chin in his right hand, "You've got guts, woman. You're coming with us whether you like it or not." She kept her smirk, "Okay."

He blinked at her before laughing darkly and heading to the ship with his crew in tow. She chuckled to herself, enjoying the fact that she would now be able to mess with Kid on a daily basis. She watched the grass turn to the wood of a gangplank and figured that they reached the ship and were now boarding.

She looked up and smirked when she made eye contact with head and she puckered her lips before snickering when the blue-haired man blushed and averted his eyes. She was then set down on the deck and Killer undid her restraints while Kid grabbed the chains once they were removed. Tazz arched a brow at him and he smirked, "These will come in handy later."

She narrowed her eye in suspicion before stretching her arms above her head to work the feeling back into them, despite the left one being made of metal, "The ride here could have been a bit gentler, but your hair is damn soft, Killer." The blond chuckled and gestured for her to follow him, "Come on. I'll show you around."


	2. Getting Accustomed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tazz starts her first day with the Kid Pirates.

Killer gave Tazz a quick tour, making sure to tell her to stay out of Kid's workshop unless the redhead told her to go in, and ended at an empty bedroom. He opened the door and gestured inside, "This is where you'll be sleeping." She entered the room and glanced around before nodding in approval, "Alright. Anything else I need to know?"

The blond shook his head, "Nothing of importance. I'm sure you'll figure out what tasks need to be done when. It's about dinner time. Mind helping me?" She smiled and nodded as she followed him to the kitchen. Killer leaned against the counter by the sink as Tazz took a spot by the stove as they began discussing what to make.

Tazz hummed as she rubbed her chin before snapping her fingers, "How about stew?" Killer thought for a moment before tapping a finger against his mask. She chuckled and pushed away from the counter, "I'll make you some pasta."

He mulled it over again before nodding and going to the fridge, "Alright then. I think we got everything we'd need." Tazz peered over his shoulder to check the contents before nodding, "Yep." She slipped under his thick arm and began gathering what she needed for both the stew and Killer's pasta.

He watched her before smirking under his mask and moving away to get the other ingredients from the pantry. He got everything prepared for her and leaned back as he watched her get to work. She started off with the stew since that would take longer to cook than the pasta would.

After chopping the onions, potatoes, and carrots, she cut some beef into bite-sized chunks before making the base. She continued cooking while Killer watched on in slight amazement at how well she knew her way around a kitchen. When the stew was nearing completion, she started cooking the rice and making the cream sauce for Killer's pasta and the blond quirked a brow under his mask, "Rice with stew?"

She nodded and started to cut up mushrooms and shrimp into pieces small enough to go through the holes of his mask before adding them to the sauce and stirring, "Makes it more filling." She tasted it before holding the spoon out to Killer and covering her only eye, "Go ahead and tell me what you think." He made sure that she wouldn't peek before unlatching his mask enough to raise it above his lips so that the spoon could be put in his mouth.

After replacing his mask and letting her know she could uncover her eye, he hummed at the taste before giving a thumbs up, "It's good. To be honest, I didn't think that someone as... peculiar as you would be such a good cook." She smiled and gave a little bow before returning to the food, "Thanks. I taught myself when I was little and my brother's chef taught me some more stuff when I would travel with them." He watched her finish up cooking before she began plating, first putting a good serving of rice in a bowl before pouring the stew over it.

Killer took the filled bowls and put them in the crews' usual spots at the large table before he was handed his plate of pasta. He raised a brow when he saw that Tazz had both a plate of pasta and a bowl of stew and rice and she chuckled as if sensing his question, "I eat a lot." He hummed at her answer and placed his plate at his seat before opening the door to the kitchen, "Dinner's ready!"

After a moment of silence, he huffed, "Tazz made it!" Right after, several thumps were heard from down the hall and the two chuckled, figuring that a mad dash had started. As Killer took his seat, the door was slammed open and the crew began pouring in, commenting on how good the food smelt.

Kid was the last to enter and he blinked at the admittedly tasty looking food before looking at Tazz who had begun eating her own plate of pasta. He sat down and the rest of the crew began eating. Silence filled the room after they all took their first bites and their eyes became shadowed.

Tazz blinked and paused with her fork in her mouth, "Something wrong?" Some of them looked up at the ceiling with tears in their eyes and wide smiles on their faces as they spoke simultaneously, "It's delicious!" She sweat-dropped at their dramatic reaction before laughing and continuing eating.

Kid was the only one that hadn't commented on her cooking, but she didn't mind since she didn't care about his opinion either way. She leaned against the counter and continued eating quietly as the others chatted among themselves. After finishing her pasta, she set the plate down and grabbed her bowl of stew and rice along with a spoon.

After everyone finished eating, they all left the kitchen and Killer hung back to help with the dishes. Tazz pulled her gloves off and tucked them in her belt before she started scrubbing the dishes before handing them to Killer to dry and put up. After a moment of silence, Killer spoke up, "Kid tried to use his ability on you. Do you know why it didn't work?"

She smiled a bit and continued washing, "My arm and leg and even my belt buckle are the only metal on me and they're made out of non-magnetic steel and titanium." Killer hummed before putting up the last plate. She dried her hands with the towel he had used before slipping her gloves back on, "I'm gonna go back to town tomorrow so I can get some clothes and whatnot."

He nodded and watched her exit the kitchen before heading to her room. She covered her mouth with her hand to hide a yawn as she finally reached her door and opened it. She entered her room shut the door behind her before kicking her boots off on her way to the bed.

She blinked when she saw an over-sized black t-shirt with Kid's jolly roger on the front and a pair of deep red boxers. She smiled a bit and stripped down before slipping the boxers and shirt on, chuckling to herself when the shirt hid the boxers from sight and made it look like she wasn't wearing anything under it. She briefly wondered about who left the clothes there, but shrugged it off before climbing in bed and falling asleep once her head hit the pillow.

The next morning, she woke with a short yawn and stretched out on the bed before standing up. She walked to the door and opened it before glancing up and down the hall, seeing that no one else appeared to be up yet. She decided to make a quick breakfast to leave for the others when they woke up so she quietly trotted to the kitchen, still wearing the clothes she slept in.

She began making some fluffy pancakes along with some sausages and bacon before making some french toast and cutting it into thin strips for Killer. While she was cooking, she sensed that she had an audience watching her so she started humming a soft tune and swaying her hips. After getting dressed for the day in his usual outfit, Killer wandered out of his room and towards the kitchen when he saw Heat and some other crew members huddled by the kitchen door with blushes on their faces.

He arched a brow under his mask and leaned over them to see what they were watching and he paused when he saw that it was Tazz seemingly wearing nothing but a large black t-shirt. When she stretched her arms over her head to reach something high up, he almost chuckled as he felt the disappointment in the air when the boxers she was wearing came into view.

He skirted around the group and entered the kitchen, allowing himself a soft laugh when the group scuttled apart at seeing him. He walked over and looked over her shoulder, "Making breakfast?" She nodded and flipped the last pancake, "I figured I would before I went to buy to clothes."

He set the plates on the table before looking over at her, "Need someone to go with you?" She smiled and shook her head as she started eating her own rather large stack of pancakes, "I should be fine by myself, though you can go if you want." He nodded and ate along with her.

Once they were finished, they cleaned their plates and Killer checked the hall to make sure it was clear before gently pushing her towards her room, "Go ahead and get dressed. I'll call the others for their food." She smirked and trotted down the hall to her room, closing the door behind her just in time to avoid the scramble for food.

She changed into her clothes from yesterday and put on her boots before leaving her room and heading to the deck to see Killer waiting for her. She smiled at him before they both got off the ship and went to town. Killer stayed by her side as they walked and made small talk.

When they got to a clothing store, he stayed outside while she went in and he crossed his arms as he watched the people go by, obviously trying to avoid his hidden gaze. He smirked to himself and continued people-watching for about twenty minutes before she came out with a couple of bags in hand. She held them over her shoulder and put her other hand in her pocket as they started walking back to the ship.

They passed by a music store and Tazz halted her steps before holding a hand up to Killer, "Wait here." She went into the shop and stayed in there for a bit and eventually came out with an instrument case in her free hand and they resumed walked and Killer turned to her, "What's that?" She smiled and kept her gaze forward, "A violin."

When they returned, she went to her room to put her clothes up and tuck her new violin away in a corner of her room as Killer headed elsewhere for his daily tasks. She was sorting and folding her newly purchased clothes before placing them in the drawers of the dresser. Her bedroom door slammed open to reveal an irate Kid who stomped farther into the room, "Where the hell were you?!"

She arched a brow as she looked at him and she smirked when she saw his eyes trail to the lacy black bra she was holding in her hands and a faint blush dusted his cheeks, "What's the matter, Gear-head? Never seen one of these before?" He scowled and clenched his fists, "Shut up! Why didn't you let someone know you were going out?" She rolled her eye and went back to putting the rest of her clothes up, "Killer knew. He went with me."

He huffed and turned to head back to her door, "Next time, come to me first." She smirked as she watched him, "Why? Do you like having me around that much?" He stiffened and she thought she saw the tips of his ears turn red before he whirled around to face her again, "Like hell! I don't want anyone getting their grubby hands on what's mine." Her smirk widened and she put a hand on her hip, "And how exactly am I yours?"

He growled before scowling deeply, "You just are!" He turned and left with a swoosh of his coat and she snickered as the door was slammed back into place. She picked out a tight, black muscle shirt with a white skull at the front and black knee-length cargo shorts with orange seams before she changed clothes.

She left her room and went to the deck, taking a deep breath of the fresh air as she watched the others scurry around. Killer walked up to her and pointed at the mast, "We're setting sail and we need one more person to unfurl it since we need it to catch underwater currents. You mind doing it?" She gaze a lazy salute before climbing up to where she needed to be and helping release the sail from its ties. 

She jumped down and landed in a crouch before straightening and smoothing out her shorts and walking over to where Killer stood with his arms crossed. He gave her an impressed nod, "Good job. Now I know that you definitely know what you're doing. You can cook, work, play the violin and kick ass. Is there anything you can't do?" She put her hand on her chin in thought before shrugging her shoulders with an 'I dunno' sound.

After the bubble coating around the ship inflated once they got under water, Killer and Tazz leaned against the railing with their arms crossed as they looked up and watched the water's surface from below. After a moment of silence, Killer glanced at her before looking back up, "You know you may not get to play your violin, right? I don't know if Kid would like it." She shrugged a shoulder and let her eye follow a fish that was swimming overhead, "That's fine. I'll play it when I'm the only one on the ship, then. I'm sure to get ship duty sometime, right?"

He chuckled and nodded, "That's true." After a bit, Killer pushed away from the railing and uncrossed his arms, "It's about time for lunch." Tazz nodded and moved away from the railing before heading inside with Killer trailing behind her, "I'll make some sandwiches. You can eat yours last if you want."

He made a sound of agreement and entered the kitchen after her, leaning his back against a wall to watch her. She whipped up a good amount of sandwiches, plus a few for herself, before putting the rest on a large platter and setting it on the table. She put hers on a plate and started heading to her room, "I'm gonna go tune my violin. Feel free to join me if you'd like."

He called the others to lunch and grabbed a sandwich for himself before he followed her down to her room, only entering when given permission to do so. That got a small snort of amusement from the woman, "For a pirate, you've got rather good manners." He chuckled and sat on her bed as he watched her set her plate on her nightstand and grab her violin from the corner, "I think it'd be good not to have any grudges between us since you're pretty much now a part of the crew."

She smiled and sat down on the bed before she popped the case open to reveal a black violin with rose carvings. Killer blinked and propped his head in his hand, "That's a pretty one." She smiled and put it on her lap, "Yeah. When we were passing the shop, it caught my eye and I just had to have it."

She ate her sandwiches before swinging her legs onto the bed and leaning against the headboard as she positioned the violin. She closed her eye so she could focus on the sound as she began tuning the instrument and Killer took the chance to remove his mask so he could eat. He listened to her get the sounds to her liking before she started playing a dark yet beautiful melody.

He finished eating and put his mask back in place before leaning back on his hands and watching her smile softly. The music ended sooner than he would've liked, but he didn't say anything about how he'd like her to keep playing. She opened her eye and blinked she saw him as if she had forgotten he was there.

He tilted his head a bit towards her, "I think I might join you whenever you get ship duty. That was great." She smiled and began putting her violin away, moving it under her bed before sitting back down, "Thanks. I've always had a fascination with violins so I asked my brother's musician to teach me a couple of years ago." He chuckled softly and crossed his legs, "He taught you well."

Killer stood and took Tazz's plate before looking at her, "I think you've got look-out duty once we surface. You should check the board to see who you have watch with." She nodded and stood before stretching her arms over her head with a small groan, "Gotcha." They exited her room before heading in opposite directions, Killer to clean up the kitchen and Tazz to the duty board.


	3. Poking the Beast

Tazz looked at the duty board before finding her name and shift for look-out. Her eye trailed over to the name next to hers and she smiled a bit when she saw that her watch partner would be Heat. She went back to her room to waste time while waiting for the ship to surface.

She walked over to her bed and cursed under her breath as she felt a wave of sleepiness hit her. She seemed to have inherited her grandfather's narcolepsy, but luckily it never hit at inconvenient times. Once she was standing next to her bed, her vision went black as she passed out, landing face-first on her bed.

She has no clue how much time has passed when she felt a large hand shaking her shoulder. She groaned and sat up as she rubbed her eye, "Fuckin' narcolepsy..." A chuckle met her ears and she looked over to see Killer standing by her bed with his arms crossed, "Didn't know you had that."

She stretched a bit before standing, "Yeah, and it's a total bitch to have. Got it from my grandpa. I'm just glad it doesn't hit me in bad situations. I haven't had an episode in a while, so I guess it was just a matter of time before it happened." Killer chuckled and ruffled her hair, "That's pretty lucky, I'd say." He paused when she yawned and flashed what appeared rather large and sharp double canines and he grabbed her face, hooking his thumbs in her mouth and stretching to look at her pearly whites.

She stared blankly at him, "The hell are ya dohing?" He watched her for a moment, smirking to himself at how silly she looked before he released her and her cheeks snapped back in to place, "You've got quite the set of chompers. Is it because of your devil fruit?" She nodded and rubbed her cheeks to get the small sting to go away, "Yep."

He crossed his arms again, "I'll have to tell the crew to be careful unless they want to get bitten. Actually, I think they'd like that..." Tazz chuckled and crossed her arms as well, "So, why exactly are you in here? I'd hope it wasn't just to basically molest my face." He let out a short laugh before shaking his head, "Nah. I was just going to let you know that we surfaced at Fishman Island since you've got watch and ship duty with Heat. I knocked on your door a couple times, but you didn't answer."

She rubbed the back of her neck, "Sorry about that. I tend to be a heavy sleeper." He waved a dismissive hand, "Don't worry about it. Now, you should head up to the crow's nest. Heat is probably already there." She nodded and followed him out of her room and to the deck.

When they got there, she waved at Killer before he got off the ship with the others. Afterwards, she climbed up to the crow's nest and peeked over the edge, seeing Heat's shaggy blue hair. A smirk grew on her face as she silently hopped over the edge and crept closer to him with her hands up until she got close enough to ghost her gloved fingertips over the exposed skin on his waist and sides.

Heat jumped with a shiver and blush before whirling around to see Tazz on the complete opposite side and facing the other way with a hand shielding her eye from the sun, indicating that she was actually looking around. Unbeknownst to him, she had a wide grin at having succeeded in her plan. He watched her for a moment as he calmed down before turning back around.

She waited for him to go back to looking before letting her tail slip out from the waistband of her shorts. For once, she was glad that her tail was so long as she stretched it out before she lightly brushed the fuzzy tip against his lower back. Her tail instantly retreated back into her shorts and wrapped around her left leg as Heat spun around once more.

She looked back at him over her left shoulder with an arched brow, "Something wrong?" He blinked at her before shaking his head and scratching his neck, "N-No... must be my imagination." She hummed before looking back ahead and suppressing a snicker.

She continued to do this every so often, only stopping when he stayed turned facing her. She just smirked to herself and leaned against the railing as she propped her chin in her hand. Heat gave a flustered huff, "Is that you touching me?"

She let out a lazy hum before actually speaking, "How could I when I'm all the way over here?" Silence was her answer and she knew that he couldn't think of a response. She could still feel his eyes on her so she straightened up before stretching her arms over her head with a soft groan.

The hitch in his breathing made her smirk before she leaned over the railing and looked down, making sure that she was bent over enough to accentuate her rear. She could practically feel Heat's flustered state from where she was before he found his voice, "Wh-What are you doing?" She hummed as if she was slightly distracted before she straightened up, "I thought I heard something below us. It must've been my imagination."

He turned around once more to grip the edge of the crow's nest tightly as his face burned. She glanced back at him and saw that poor heat looked like his mind was about to overload. She smiled and decided to stop teasing him for now and she looked back in front of her with her chin once more propped in her hand.

She watched the waves lap against the shore and her mind soon began to wander, thinking back on her childhood and her life before piracy. She was so deep in thought that she didn't even realize that Heat had gotten closer and was now leaning a bit to look at her face. She blinked as she was snapped back to reality when his stitched up face entered her vision and she looked at him, "Hmm?"

He watched her for a moment before backing away a bit, "I said that the others are here to take the shift so we can go now." She ruffled her hair and nodded, "Gotcha." They left the crow's nest as two others replaced them before heading their separate ways.

She went inside and started heading to her room when she saw Killer walking towards her. He halted in his steps and turned towards her, making her do the same, before he spoke, "The log pose is set so we're gonna head out to the new world now. Just thought I'd let you know." She smiled and nodded, "Thanks for telling me."

They returned to walking in the directions they were heading and Tazz entered her room, shutting her door with her foot before plopping on her bed. She rested her right arm over her forehead as she examined her left arm for what seemed like the thousandth time since she got the prosthetic. A knock brought her out of her trance and she glanced at the window to see that they were once more underwater.

The knock came again and she stood and stretched a bit, "Coming." She trotted over to the door and opened it to see Killer and he jerked a thumb down the hall, "All the others have gotten cleaned up so you can go now." She smiled and nodded, "Alrighty."

He nodded back before walking off and she got out a pair of black panties and the pajamas she had worn the previous night. After getting her clothes, she went down to the communal bathroom and shut the door behind her before taking her eye-patch off and stripping down and putting her clean and dirty clothes aside. She turned the hot water on in one of the showers and let it warm up before stepping under the running water with a soft sigh.

Because of the sound of cascading water, she didn't hear the door open a bit but she did feel several pairs of eyes on her. She rolled her eye but didn't make any sign that she knew they were watching and decided to ignore them. She began lathering her hair as she closed her eye.

Killer was walking down the hall towards his own room when he saw the same group from this morning peeking through the door with blushes on their faces and some, including Heat, even had nosebleeds. He rolled his eyes and started walking passed when something caught his eye. He looked inside and saw Tazz with her scarred back facing the door with her long, black tail that tapered before ending in a poof of orange fur hanging limply and slightly curled against the floor.

He blinked at seeing the extra appendage and stared at it, gauging that it had to be a little longer than she was tall. After getting over the shock that she had a tail, his gaze trailed over the scars on her back as well as her metal left arm and right leg. The large x-shaped one in the center of her upper back appeared to be the worst of the ones visible to them.

After observing her scars, he realized that she had a tattoo of a black bear paw on her left calf and the thigh had a black and orange barbed wire wrapping around it. Right above the prosthetic on her right thigh, she had dark green thorny vines wrapping around it and a black rose in the inner part. His eyes stayed glued to the tantalizingly placed tattoos before looking at the rather realistic skull with black flames around it in the center of her back, though it was damaged by the scars.

He smirked under his mask, having thought that the only tattoos she had were on her arm. He watched her pull her hair up and he noticed that she had a crown on the back of her neck and a red and black compass dial on the right side of her neck and he suddenly got the urge to kiss and bite at them. He shook his head before walking off, no longer wanting to watch the peep show lest he get an unwelcome visitor near the others.

He heard thumps behind him so he glanced back only to see the group rendered unconscious with blood pouring from their noses. He shook his head with an exasperated sigh before continuing on to his room. Tazz finished up her shower before shutting the water off and grabbing a towel.

She poked her head out of the door and looked at the knocked out group. She rolled her eye and wrapped the towel around her torso before grabbing her clothes and trotting to her room, thankful that it was fairly close. She shut the door behind her and dried her body off before putting the towel over her head and pulling her panties on.

Just as she began to get dressed, the door slammed open to show an angry Kid as he stomped his way inside, "Why the hell are my men knocked out in the hall-" He cut himself off when he saw her state of dress, rather undress, and his eyes widened before he returned to his scowl, "The fuck are you doing?!" She rolled her eye and rubbed her hair with her towel, "What does it look like? By the way, have you ever heard of this wonderful thing called knocking? It's usually done on a closed door that may or may not have someone on the other side."

He glared at her and clenched his fists, "Shut up! Why the fuck are you still naked?!" She continued drying her hair without a care in the world, "You see, I was getting dressed when you so rudely barged in. With how you're acting, one would guess that you've never seen a naked woman before." His scowl deepened at the devious smirk that she donned, "Don't tell me you haven't. That would explain why you always act like there's a stick up your ass."

She covered her mouth with her hand and snickered like she had a juicy secret, "Who would've thought? Eustass 'Captain' Kid having never seen a woman in her birthday suit?" He marched up to her and grabbed her throat with his right hand before slamming her on her back on the bed and he growled as he got in her face, "You better shut the fuck up if you know what's good for you." The smug smirk on her face only served to piss him off even more than her actual response, "Oh, come on, Sparky! No need to get so worked up~!"

He tightened his hold on her throat and snarled at her, "The fuck did you just call me?!" She held up her hands in a placating gesture, "Calm down, Eustass. You're being awfully rough, not to say I don't like it, though." He finally registered that he was hovering over her still nude body, save for her panties.

He clenched his jaw and forced his eyes to meet her face once more. She chuckled and licked her lips, her tongue also flitting over her sharp teeth, "I knew you were pretty direct about you want, but I didn't think it'd take you this long to make a move. I figured you couldn't resist me." He growled deeply and once more tightened his grip on her throat to cut off any more of her smart remarks.

He couldn't help but let his gaze travel over her body, looking at all the scars and tattoos that were visible. He felt his pants become a bit tighter than they should be and he growled again before moving his face right in front of hers, "Don't move a fucking inch." He released her throat and walked over to the door before shutting it rather loudly and turning back to her.


End file.
